


In the Wind

by ScouterGirl23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScouterGirl23/pseuds/ScouterGirl23
Summary: The last thoughts of a nameless Uchiha.





	In the Wind

It came upon me, at the eve of my death. As I looked upon this blade that kills me, I have to wonder where those days of summer breezes carrying with it the laughter of children. I thought of one moment, one breeze, and floating with it comes a single leaf, soaring over head till it gently comes to rest in the shadow of the forest floor. So It was as I looked on that blade and blood soaked man, no boy, who carried it, of that idle leaf laying silently in the shadow of the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idle thought that came upon me.


End file.
